2085
by Lunaticxk
Summary: La vez en la que él le sonrío a la Luna.
1. I

**Nota1:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota2:** Jellou, volví con algo de KuroTsuki. Y será un serializado corto, tengo la idea de cómo terminará pero faltan algunas cosas para eso así que pensé en postear lo que tenía. No dejaré esto a medias, no sé preocupen.

 **Nota3:** Lo re-edite.

 **Nota4:** ¿Disfruten?

* * *

 **I**

Tsukishima Kei no era ese tipo de persona con la cual se pueda usar el término 'romántico' o 'cariñoso', por supuesto que no, sin embargo ahí estaba esperando con un ramo de rosas a ese estúpido felino que lo salvo de la esa oscuridad, donde estaba hundido por los traumas de su niñez, y es que sí, el ex capitán del Karasuno tuvo una época que ahora a sus 30 años ocultaba con vergüenza. Los minutos pasaron, su corazón comenzaba a arrepentirse y volver al mismo círculo vicioso de siempre...pero el felino llegó, Kuroo Tetsuro hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su horrible rostro.

Tanto ni él ni el rubio se dijeron palabra alguna, uno al lado del otro comenzaron a caminar por esas calles de Tokyo que los escondieron en algún momento en sus citas nocturnas. Las palabras no eran necesarias, tampoco posibles y aun así ninguno de los dos se sintió incomodo a causa del silencio, es más, fue aquel silencio que en muchas ocasiones les enseño cosas del otro que nunca notaron. Pequeñas gotas sobre sus mejillas los hicieron reír, el rubio todavía sujetando el ramo de rosas corrió hasta la primera tienda que encontró para así comprar un paraguas y unos bollos de carne mientras a fuera, el de cabellos revueltos seguía caminando sin importarle nada, dejando que la lluvia empapara su ser. Kuroo diviso la Luna en la cima, oculta entre algunas nubes y aun así, podía ver lo impotente que era y aquella preciosa manera en la que brillaba, tratando de llamar su atención a toda costa... como si esperara por él ahí donde sea que este.

 _—_ Todavía no...

Se escuchó, Tsukishima colocó el paraguas sobre el minino seguido dándole el bollo de carne que compró para él, desapareciendo aquel último aperitivo en un dos por tres. La noche se hizo más fría, más oscura y también más nostalgia, una de esas conversaciones que salieron a flote fue aquella promesa que hizo el de cabellos oscuros al rubio. Esos cien años juntos que se prometieron al darse el 'sí' ante su única espectadora que los protegía aquella noche.

 _— ¡Moonshine! ¿No crees que sea más que una causalidad que la Luna esté en su punto más alto cada vez que nos pasa algo importante?_

 _— Piensas demasiado las cosas, Kuroo-san._

 _— Uh, no creo..._

Viejos recuerdos divagaron por la mente del rubio, dándole una mirada al muchacho que tenía al costado. Aquella persona que le salvo de aquella oscuridad donde se encontraba, ya que no fue su mamá, papá o Dios quien le devolvió o le dio un motivo para tener una vida donde la palabra felicidad puede estar incluida.

 _ **Fin del capitulo.**_


	2. II

**I I**

— Ten.

— …

Ambos detuvieron el paso, el rubio coloco entre su brazo y torso el ramo de rosas para así sacar el mp3 que tenía oculto en el bolsillo, buscando por segundos aquella canción en especial. Era como los viejos tiempos, como esas ocasiones en los que ambos fueron en tren de Miyagi a Tokyo o viceversa. Kuroo llevaba el lado izquierdo y Tsukishima, el derecho de los audífonos, escuchando el sonido de una canción en especial que el rubio escogía

Aquella última vez no fue la excepción, el más alto busco entre su gran colección de canciones que le dedicaría al mayor y entre esas, en primera fila _Saturn de Sleeping At Last_. El felino se estremeció al escuchar aquel sonido suave del piano y luego de oír con atención la letra, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _'Al parecer mi pequeño cuervo al fin creció'_ pensó antes de tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con ¿fuerza?

 _Daría todo por escucharte._

 _Decirlo una vez más._

— ¿Nuestra relación sólo fue una carga para ti, cierto? —Preguntó en voz baja, luego de que el silencio volviese a reinar entre ambos.

— ...

— Kuroo, por favor, al menos contéstame.

Y sólo el sonido de la lluvia mezclado con la respiración de uno de los dos seres se logró oír en respuesta. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más débil, como si uno de ellos fuese a desaparecer o como si uno de ellos, al fin haya decidido que era el momento de continuar viviendo.

— Yo no sé cómo amar a otra persona que no seas tú, yo no sé cómo odiarte y así hacer esto más fácil...aunque quizá, no quiero saberlo. ¿Y sabes? Nunca pensé que no tenerte aquí iba a doler tanto, no pensé que no tenerte aquí sería tan aburrido. Yo lo sé, que Kuroo-san no volverá a mi lado... sin embargo, todavía mi corazón... todavía...me arrepiento de no haber logrado decir a tiempo...cuanto te amaba.

— ...

El de cabellos oscuro sólo sonreía al escuchar cada una de las palabras de aquel que era en una fecha su amante, de aquel que amo hasta el último momento de su vida y aquel que seguirá amando hasta después de renacer. El camino hasta su destino llegaba pronto a su fin, entre los árboles se escondía una lápida que llevaba escrito _'el universo fue hecho sólo al ser visto por mis ojos'._

 _—¡Tsukki! ¿Sabes que el universo fue hecho sólo para ser visto por mis ojos?_

 _— ¿Ah?_

 _— Tú eres mi universo, Tsukki._

 _— Kuroo-san...¿esa no es..._

 _— Te explicaré el infinito y ..._

 _— Kuroo-san, yo conozco esa canción._

 _— ¡Tsukishima Kei! ¡Aquí alguien quiere ser romántico!_

Kei cayó de rodillas, con el rostro humedecido y el corazón a punto de romperse como hace siete años. Por primera vez luego de aquel fatídico día, Tsukishima Kei visito la tumba de su único amor. Los recuerdos de ambos juntos aparecieron en su mente, en menos de cinco segundos se sintió como aquel día en el que le dieron la noticia que el gran Kuroo Tetsuro falleció en un accidente automovilístico cuando volvía a Tokyo.

— Kuroo.

La figura que le acompaño todo esté tiempo ya no estaba, luego de tantos años…ese Kuroo que creo en negación, al fin desapareció. Dejando a su costado el paraguas que compartieron, Tsukishima dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y con cuidado colocó el ramo de rosas en frente de la lápida.

— Ku-Kuroo-san, ahora yo te prometo que esperaré por ti hasta 2085. Es la primera vez, yo, prometo que en nuestra próxima vida será todo distinto y y…y Kuroo-san, gracias por haberme amado tanto.

 _ **Fin del capitulo.**_


	3. Extra I

**Extra I**

— ¡Tsukiiiii! ¿Sabe…

— Hitoka, llevamos más de tres años casados. ¿No crees que es hora que me llames por mí nombre?

— P-pero…¡Ke-Kei-san!

— Kei.

— ¡Ke-Kei!

— Eso está mejor, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

— ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, ¡es sobre Tetsu di-dijo su primera palabra!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tetsu dijo papá, dijo papá!

El rubio sonrió al escuchar lo dicho por su esposa, se levantó de su cómodo asiento para dirigirse junto a la adversa hasta la sala donde se encontraba el causante de sus tantas sonrisas.

— Pa-papá…papá…paa….pá

— _¡Tsukki! ¿Cómo deberíamos llamar el retoño de nuestro amor?_

— _Kuroo-san, los hombres no pueden tener hijos._

— _Tsukkkkki, eres un aguafiestas._

— _Sin embargo, si Kuroo-san me deja por una chica de pechos de vaga. Mis genes también estarían ahí~_

— _¿¡Qué cosas tan dulces y bobas dices, Moonshine!? Yo nunca te dejaré, bobo._

— _Ku…_

— ¿Tsukki?

La de cabellos dorados se asombró al ver al larguirucho con las mejillas húmedas, ella conocía muy bien esa expresión. ¿Y cómo no? Hitoka Yachi a sus 33 años de edad aprendió a reconocer cada una de las facetas del rubio con mucha paciencia. Fue hace tres años que lo encontró de rodillas frente a la sepultura de quien en algún momento fue su máximo rival 'Kuroo', fue hace tres años que al fin Yachi pudo declarar su amor por quien en algún momento fue su capitán y fue hace tres años que Hitoka Yachi envolvió el cuerpo delgado y frío de Tsukishima Kei en sus brazos, quien lloraba por al fin después de años aceptar la muerte de Kuroo Tetsuro, la única persona que logró amar en su vida.

— E-estoy b-bien…

— ¡Tetsu-chan quiere ver sonriendo a su papi!

Tsukishima limpió algún rastro de humedad y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, dibujo un pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro. No podía permitirse seguir llorando, no sabiendo que su pequeño niño estaba viéndole atentamente.

— Ahhhh, supongo que el pequeño Tetsu tiene algo de _él_ …

— ¿Eh?

 _ **Fin del extra.**_


End file.
